Fate Sealed With The Letters Of Love
by CardbordCutoutJacobsGirlfriend
Summary: Jacob's pack is sent out to rid the world of evil vampires. But that means leaving his Nessie. Can simple letters keep their love thriving? Or will it be sealed and never opened?
1. Parting Note

"Good-bye, Ness..." Jake said my name in a soft, painful way. It was killing him, as it was me.

"You don't have to go! Please! Jake! Stay- stay with me-" I let the last words fall. "I love you"

unable to contain it any longer, I choked out the last words.

"There, there. Shhhhhh. Don't cry, Nessie. Everything will work out fine-" his attempts at comfort were completely wasted. He reached out to me, taking the tops of my arms, staring into my eyes, trying to make me look at him. I wasn't having it.

"No! It won't- I won't see you! And You'll get hurt- you could...DIE!" I cut him off,everything was so off. I couldn't contain the hysteria any longer. An avalanche of emotions hit me, knocked the wind right out. I looked up at his warm, brown eyes. I saw everything in them- my life, his life, _our _lives intertwined.

Instead of having another round, he simply scooped me up and set me on his lap. We are at our favorite place- the brook. Our brook. We were now lying on the cool grass together, both thinking, not talking.

He took me here to tell me he was leaving. Lately there has been some issues with_ my kind. _And the heroic wolves of La Push, took it upon themselves to set things right. Except the conflicts weren't here in Forks or La Push- they were around the world. It was his _duty _to accompany them in destroying the villains.

He was set to leave in a mere few hours- it felt like only a few seconds to me.

Leaning down- he pressed his warm lips to my neck- it felt like heaven. He pulled me in tighter to him, giving me one last final squeeze, before he lifted me easily off of him, returning me to my feet.

"Jake-"

"Nessie, you know I have to go. You're not gonna let my pack be one short. One short could mean life or death." he stopped there feeling me go rigid.

My breath came in short bursts. I panicked, he could be the one dead. I might not have my Jacob much longer. "You have to write to me- everyday. I will do the same. Please, Jake! I need you so much- I'll die without you. I'm _not _going to live without you."

"Nessie!" his voice was warning, but in this situation I didn't give a damn.

"Don't fight with me Jake! You're not going to win. You are my everything and last time I checked you have to have a heart to live. If your heart stops mine will too." I declared my resolution, it wasn't hard. All of it was one hundred percent true.

He scooped me up then, into an unbreakable bind. We have been "officially" dating for several years now. But never had I felt as much love from him, then what was in this one kiss. It was sweet and tense- it made me dizzy. When he needed to catch his breath, he lead a trail of burning caressing touches down my neck and back up to my lips once more. Breaking away, I saw a glint of something sparkling, I looked away though- He never cried in front of me. His ego was to big.

Looking into my eyes for the last time, he said his parting words, "Love you, for forever and always. As long as you are striving, I will be too. Only twice as hard and fierce. I have to Ness, with privileges comes responsibility. Every tick of the second hand will be a reminder... to come home to you. With all my heart." for the longest moment he stared into my eyes.

Then he was gone.


	2. Loving Forever

Dear Jake,

I miss you sooooo much. Life is utterly boring without you here with me. Life is same old, same old... except minus you. My heart aches, it feels like some stabbed it over and over. I'm lonely.

I want to take you in my arms and never let you go. Be my prisoner... please don't take this the wrong way. But... sometimes I feel like handcuffing you to me. So you'll never be out of sight, always with in reach. So there is no searching and wondering where you are, how you are. If your hurt or upset, angry. And if you're happy I want to be there spending your time of joy with you.

I know you have some wolfy claim on me- and what a relief that is, but- I want you ALL mine. I don't want to divide you. I know you have duties as a wolf, and I respect that, it's just... I guess. I don't like to share. I'm jealous. And worried, you have me feeling like an old woman. Techniqually I'm a ten year old in a eighteen year old's body.

Mommy and Daddy spend their days in their bedroom- as usual. Alice has been busy re- stocking my closet, once again. Rosalie is staring vainly into the mirror- when she and Emmet aren't following my parent's example.

Emmet and I got into an arm wrestling match the other day- I won. If you don't believe me, then look at the facts. I mean seriously- when it comes to games and winning, Emmet tends to act like a two year old. No throwing the game.

Luckily, we have Grandpa and Grandma here to keep us all straight.

Jasper is teaching me tactics on fighting. I wish I could help you fight, partners in crime- or as I should say, partners in justice. Don't worry I know, I know- I have to stay here and be good. Not to worry, just be happy and safe.

Jeez, like that is ever going to happen. Pretending to be happy seem like a full time job. I think everyone sees through it though. The weird part is I don't know how I feel about that part. I try to be happy for their sake, I know it makes them upset when I'm upset. Yet, it seem slike I'm covering up our love. Pushing it aside for a rainy day, which is the last thing I want to do. I want to feel it in my heart_ and _wear it on my sleeve. So everyone knows your_ mine. _

But, you know, I thought it might come in handy. If your fighting, then I'll be here fighting to.

Anyways, keep yourself safe- for me. Come back in one piece. I'm waiting. I love to the moon and back, more times than you could ever count. XOXOXOXOXO

Forever and ever,

Nessie


	3. Counting Higher

Dear Beloved Renesmee,

So what's with the guilt trip?

Look my life is Hell here without you too Nessie, but be happy. Once this whole thing is settled in South Africa then I _will_ come home. Though the rest of the pack is staying to move on to the next country. I'm not gonna push you that far though- I wouldn't want my love having gray hairs now, would I?

I'm just joking Ness, your the most amazing, beautiful, unexplainable person I have ever meet or known. The reason I use unexplainable is because I'm at lost for words when I hear your name. It's the most remarkable sound to my ears.

Please _try _to be happy- for me. I love you so much and it's killing me- literally- to be away from you. Everyone in the pack has noticed it- some are even considering sending me home. No one wants to share thoughts with a person who is hurting- I hurt, they hurt. But don't get any ideas, I'm not leaving!

And I'm not sure if I like this "fighting tactic training". It's not that I'm afraid of you getting hurt, it's just that... I don't trust _you_. I know you, Nessie, and if you think you can get away from sneaking off here- you got another thing coming. I will _not _let you get hurt.

Lastly, my arm is always held out to you to handcuff. I'll even swallow the key, if that make sit more believable. I want to spend every single waking moment with you, and you should know that. You are my life but I am with my family now. There has got to be a compromise. I don't see why this is such a big deal- you're just overreacting. Breath. Calm down. Relax.

Love can;t describe the way I feel towards you. Also, I feel kinda offended that you think so low of my education. i bet I can count higher than _you. _Forget the hugs, I wanna take you in my arms and suffocate you with kisses. XXXXX

Your Prisoner,

Jake

P.S. Tell Emmet to grow up for me.


	4. Thriving On Memories

Ah Ha!

I read the letter over for the millionth time. I had memorized it word for word. He was definitely in a hurry when he wrote this letter.

Number one, it was a dirty, old, piece of scrap paper. Second, there was ink splotches all over the page- results of trying to hurry a pen. Lastly, he let his location slip. Of all the times he has spoken to me since he brought the dreadful news, he has never told me- or should I say_ refused_ to tell me.

"Renesmee, put down the note. Love, I don't think it is going to change any. Cheer up! It's beautiful out today. Why don't we go out hunting today? Honey?" to be honest I didn't hear a word of that. Wait- who was talking? Was someone talking?

"Huh?" I still didn't glance up from my only source of happiness.

A strong hand gripped my arm- but whose hand wasn't strong around here? Then everything went black and I felt extremely cold... and sick? My stomach felt like it was going to hurl. My note was gone.

"Come on, we are leaving!" after focusing, I recognized the voice as my father's.

"What!" I didn't understand.

"You haven't hunted since Jacob left. We are going now." he stated this with authority. Daddy wasn't usually strict or lay down rules, so it was kinda weird hearing him like this.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. _"Can I at least have my note back?_" There was really no reason to talk with a mind reader in your conversation.

"Once your full." he looked into my eyes, as a warning. A silent tear slide down as I nodded. "If you don't brighten up I will make Alice drag you to more stores than you ever known existed." that was below the belt.

_"Oh yeah, 'cause that will just make my day..." _I trailed off, thinking about something I had always wanted to ask my him and my mom. But I knew she didn't like to talk about it, I see the shadows under her eyes when I mention it. It was very rare when I saw them apart. I jumped at the shot.

"Daddy?" I thought it would be more appropriate if I talked aloud.

"Yes." it wasn't exactly an invitation to proceed, but I wasn't going to let it go. Even now I could see his eyes darken. He knew so I might as well spit it out.

"What was it like... when... you left mom?" I hesitated, I didn't want to anger him. But yet I _had _to know. Know that it was the same for them. Know that it just wasn't in my head- the loneliness, the torment.

"It was worst- for me at least." I could hear the ache in his voice, "You handle it like your mother. She _tried,_ but she also had Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Renée,... and your Jacob." he tried very hard to keep his voice calm when he said Jake's name.

I didn't know much about him and my mom, but I _did _know they had a little romance between them. That's all. I wasn't mad or jealous about that at all, I know that he loved my mom before I came, but now he loves me.

_"And that made all the difference" _I quoted Robert Frost. My Jacob had to choices- a fork in the road. He chose that path that was most unexpected- less traveled by. He chose me in the end- and everything turned out perfect- for everyone.

Daddy took in my whole thought process- not interrupting, just nodding. "Everyone has these times. Sometimes you have to wonder though- if being a mythical creature increases life drama and agony." he said this last part with a dark chuckle that sent chills down my back.

He pulled me in for a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. Into my hair he spoke, "Everything is gonna turn out fine. I understand that you're worried that he's not coming back, but he is a big boy and he can take care of himself." this time the laugh was light and happy.

_"Thanks. I really needed that." _

"I know. Otherwise I wouldn't have said any of that. It was a very hard time for me and your mother." with one last squeeze he started dragging me out of out tiny cottage, "Don't think you're getting out of hunting!" he said teasingly.

___________________________________________________________________________________ I got back from hunting later. I had shooed my father ahead before saying I needed time to think- without you listening in. He got the point.

My body was very hesitant to go back to our brook- after all this was _ours. _It just didn't feel right without me _and _him. Nothing did anymore.

Once there I let al Hell break loose- literally. Surrendering everything I have in me. I shook violently, crying so loud humans in China could hear me. My hands were practically ripping my hair out from the roots, I was gripping so hard. Only my Jacob could save me and bring me to heaven.

The next morning, I awoke feeling like shit. My hair was tangled, muddy, and just plain old disgusting. My skin and clothing were in no better shape, I had clawed at myself, hating me for letting him slip away. _Letting him slip away..._

With those words came an idea. I could catch him back for me. I would hold him and never let go. Trust me- I could keep him pretty entertained too.

Jacob and I have never actually had sex- it would be kinda embarrassing with a mind reader dad and emotion reading uncle. Sure, no one else seemed to mind- but ti just felt weird. Technically I was eighteen and we had a bind much more stronger than marriage. We just weren't sure how my mom and dad would react. I was having second thoughts now- I didn't care. I would take him right now to be all mine.

Anyways- focus. I was going to get him back, by force. I ran as fast as I could, down to the rest of my family's house. They would probably think I was insane- the way I looked, and acted. But right now at this very moment I didn't give a damn. I opened the front door and burst through.

"Good heavens, Nessie! What is with the hurry and..." grandma trailed off as she saw I was in no mood for questioning. That was thing with grandma Esme she didn't push the information out of you she just loved you no matter what. The down fall was after the love she gave you, you felt you _had _ to tell her, you _wanted _to tell her.

"Where's Jasper?" my voice sounded breathless and airy. She smiled then and answered,

"I think he is in the garage, dear." I nodded in acknowledgement and hurried to the garage. Once there I skidded to a halt.

"Where's the fire?" he laughed.

"Teach me everything you know."


End file.
